Secreto de San Valentín
by YukiHigurashi
Summary: Llega el día de los enamorados, una pareja que acuden a celebrarlo por la soledad de sus corazones, una predicción, una decisión, paaasen y vean


Hoy estaba especialmente de mal humor, refunfuñón, y la razón era simple: 14 de Febrero, Día de los Enamorados.

Más bien, día que Él no podía disfrutar de unos buenos halagos o desmayos debido a esa forma infantil, y no era que echase de menos a una legión de admiradoras tras sus pantalones, pero un poco de fanatismo nunca viene mal.

De esas fechas en las que prefería pasárselas en casa, a aguantar tanta tontería junta como "Ay, qué mono" "Ay, qué adorable eres" "Ay, pareces un muñequito"

Ni era mono, ni era adorable, ¡y menos aún, un muñequito!

\- (Tsk, qué descaro…) –avanza entre la multitud-

¿Y cuál era la razón por la que nuestro protagonista estaba en la calle, y no escondido, como precisaba? pues porque un uniforme de escolar, y una atolondrada cabellera rosada había insistido en acudir a una dichosa feria ambulante, no había más días para establecerse, no…

\- Mayura, explícame exactamente por qué tenemos que ir hasta allí…

\- ¡Hay una adivinadora que por lo visto acierta todas las predicciones, Lokikun! ¡Es un Fushigi Mistery en toda regla!

Un escalofrío le invadió de los pies a la cabeza, aquello le recordaba a aquel suceso en el que se vio ridículamente acorralado por una echadora de cartas llamada Verdandi (no lo quiso decir a posta el despectivo) que trató de ver más allá (cosa que ni Él hacía), y hasta consiguió que a Kakinouji le sembraran dudas.

Sólo necesitaba a otra como a Ella.

\- Ya te dije que si querías que te echara las cartas, lo podía hacer yo…

\- ¡No es lo mismo! Tu seguro que estarías influenciado por mí, ¡quiero verlo con alguien que no me conoce de nada!

"Influenciado por tus encantos", otra ironía, mejor no decirlo.

¿En serio no se daba cuenta que hasta en aquel sitio había parejitas?; luego estaba el asunto de su pregunta interna, ¿por qué lo había invitado precisamente en aquel día? ¿había alguna intención oculta?

En otra mujer lo habría considerado normal, pero que Mayura albergara ése tipo de sentimiento hacia Él en la forma infantil lo desagradaba… porque era la única que, para que mentirnos, había logrado acercarse al máximo a su verdadero Yo, y algún día esperaba poder presentarse en su forma y mantener aquella relación.

Claro, el día que reuniese la valentía suficiente, como para decírselo.

\- Mira Lokikun, ¡es allí!

Suspira, mejor acabar con esto cuanto antes. Ambos se adentran en una especie de tienda de campaña, pero el detective queda paralizado ante el adorno del interior, todo lleno de corazoncitos y flores.

Una gota corre por su sien, ya hay que ser cutre y tener mal gusto…

\- ¡Sois vosotros!

Segundo escalofrío del día, no podía ser; voltea con lentitud, para encontrar a la maldita castaña con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, como si… como si…

Como si todo aquello lo hubiesen planeado las Norns, cosa que no es rara…

\- Ma… Mayura… ca… casi que vamos a dar una vuelta, y si eso luego volvemos…

\- ¿Qué dices, Lokikun? No hay cola, no pienso estar luego esperando 2 horas de gente, cuando ahora está vacío, ¿Qué hay de malo?

\- Eso Loki, ¿de qué tienes miedo?

Maldita Norn, con razón la clasificaban como la maldita de las tres. La lanza una mirada completamente atemorizante, pero ésta parece ser inmune a toda amenaza, simplemente toma asiento al otro lado, y espera que ellos hagan lo mismo.

Rectificamos, cpn Loki sería mejor decir que lo tuvo que pegar Mayura al asiento, porque parecía tenerle alergia.

\- Como es San Valentín, ¿qué les parece si les adivino sobre el amor?

\- ¡NO! –se apresuró demasiado prematuro el niño, consiguiendo el asombro de una, y la diversión de otra-

\- Loki, ¿hay algo que no quieres que vea?

Traga saliva, demasiadas cosas, sucesos que se guardaba muy adentro por miedo a reconocerlas… pero desconocía si englobaban al término "Amor".

La castaña hizo omiso de cualquier negación, e hizo la primera tirada… Y aquí la única encantada era Mayura, su compañero parecía asemejarse a la horchata.

La predicciones de Verdandi solían ser perturbadoramente exactas…

\- le mira ladinamente- Ya entiendo…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué entiendes?

\- Tu futuro en cuanto al amor está confuso debido a tus miedos…

Parpadeó varias veces, ¿Él? ¿Miedoso del Amor? Nunca lo había sentido, eso era cierto pero… ¿Era porque acaso era malo?

Fuera como fuere, la pelirosa se compadeció con la noticia, como si aquello le afectase a su propia vida.

\- Lokikun, ¡eso es terrible!

\- ¿Por qué iba a serlo? Estoy bien como estoy…

\- ¿Seguro? Su principal problema es que no lo admite, ¿qué pasará el día que ésa persona encuentre a otro?

\- levanta una ceja- Pues no lo sé, porque no sé de quién me hablas, Verdandi…

\- Oh claro, claro que lo sabe, desde el primer día, y ese engaño sólo le traerá problemas, haría bien en enfrentar de una vez sus problemas, señor Loki…

\- ¡Verdandi tiene razón, Loki! El amor es esencial en ésta vida, ¡no puedes renunciar a Él! ¿Quién es? ¿Reya? ¿Alguna otra niña que no conozca? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

\- Quieta ahí Mayura, tranquilízate (Vas a ponerme la cabeza como un bombo) Te digo que no la hagas caso…

\- Lo que usted diga, señor Loki…

Él, que era más feliz en la inocencia…

\- Bueno Mayura, ¿Vamos contigo?

\- Va… vale… -sonroja-

Loki pudo percibir su nerviosismo y le inquietó, la curiosidad también podía con Él, como le pasaba a su asistente a menudo.

\- Interesante, estás predestinada a un chico de más o menos tu estatura…

Fue como si un jarrón de agua fría le cayese encima, ¿un chico? ¿quién? ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿lo conocía?

¿Por qué le importaba tanto?

\- ¿¡Es un chico paranormal!?

\- Bueno… bastante excepcional sí que es… aunque dependes de muchas decisiones…

\- Entonces… no está claro que esté con alguien, ¿no?

\- sonríe- Ten esperanzas Mayura, por lo que veo, sois dos personas que os necesitáis mutuamente…

Esa respuesta no la ayudaba mucho, sobre todo porque desde hace poco había crecido en ella la ferviente necesidad de no estar sola, aunque tenía amigos, familia… no se sentía completa.

Miró al detective con cierta tristeza, para encontrar a una personita crispada… o aparentemente crispada… que salió de allí sin mediar palabra.

\- ¿Lokikun?

\- No se lo tengas en cuenta, es muy egoísta cuando quiere…

\- ¿Eh?

\- Nada nada, Mayura... las cosas vendrán por sí solas...

/

\- Lokikun, ¿sigues enfadado? Ya te he comprado un helado y te he invitado a la Noria, ¿qué más quieres?, ¿Es que ésta también te marea?

\- Estoy bien Mayura, no me pasa nada… (Para una atracción terrestre que soporto...)

En verdad, no tenía voluntad de mirarla a la cara desde hacía horas, y es que el hecho de que lo abandonase para irse en brazos de otro le molestaba, y mucho.

Abandonarlo a Él, cuando se había quedado por Ella… pero Mayura no estaría siempre ahí, algún día maduraría, querría más…

Tenía una duda que necesitaba corregir.

\- Mayura, responde a una cosa, ¿por qué me invitaste a aquí, precisamente hoy?

\- Bueno –se apoya en la ventana de la atracción- A decir verdad, pensé que tanto tú como yo éramos personas solitarias, y que por ende, no estaría mal pasarlo juntos…

\- la mira de reojo- ¿Acaso quieres dejar de ser una "persona solitaria"?

\- Pues… no exactamente –dirige su atención a sus zapatos, ése tipo de cosas le avergonzaba tratarlas, y más con Él- es decir… me gustaría tener a alguien… alguien importante… alguien que me quiera… alguien por quien darlo todo… me siento sola…

\- Pero me tienes a mí…

\- Si Lokikun, pero no es suficiente, tú algún día crecerás, tendrás a alguien a tu lado… y a mí me da terror quedarme sola y abandonada… puede que creas que es una tontería pero… es así como me siento…

Al fin lograba observarla a esos iris rojos inusualmente tristes… y algo se encoge en su interior.

"Haría bien en enfrentar de una vez sus problemas", ¿Qué problemas? ¿Eso que se retorcía en su ser?

\- Mayura yo… yo no me separaré de tu lado…

\- ¿Y cómo vas a hacerlo? Crecerás, como todo niño normal… -sonríe- Aunque hace tiempo que me percaté de que no eres un niño normal, que eso es… como una especie de fachada…

Vaya, eso sí que lo deja descolocado, ¿cuándo se dio cuenta? Él era el Dios de las Mentiras, ¿no había logrado engañarla? ¿Cuánto sabía?

\- Aunque… me gustaría que algún día me contaras eso que escondes, Lokikun…

\- Es… difícil, Mayura…

\- Lo sé –coge su mano- Pero guardo la esperanza de que algún día logres la confianza para contármelo

No era cuestión de decirlo o no, era de ponerla en peligro, de introducirla en un tema más allá de sus límites, de reconocer su debilidad… pero la principal se desliza por su corriente como si fuese aire…

\- ¿Y si te dijese que no lo hago porque temo que me odies y te alejes de mí?

\- ¿Tan malo es?

\- Pues…

\- Bueno, todo el mundo aprende de sus errores Lokikun, es algo que el tiempo te enseñará…

No le hacía falta más, ya había tenido suficiente para arrepentirse de todos sus errores pasados en Asgard.

Pero éste era uno de ellos que precisaba solucionar, porque cada día lo minaba un poco más.

Verdandi tenía razón.

La atracción llegó a su final y los obligaron a salir, aunque la muchacha sintió que el niño ya no estaba con Ella, más bien, estaba en las nubes.

De repente, una pequeña mano tiró de ella y la abrazó por la cintura, es como si hubiese calculado el momento perfecto para tomarla, sin nadie alrededor.

Sólo pudo poner sus manos sobre su cabellera, ya que tenía la cara hundida en el bajo de la camiseta de su uniforme.

\- ¿Lokikun?

\- Perdóname, Mayura…

Pero las palabras se ahogan en la garganta del niño, al ver cómo una oleada de gente lo separaban de su acompañante.

\- ¡Mayura! –grita horrorizado, perdiéndola de vista-

Maldición, ¡Maldición!, ahora que por fin se había atrevido, ¿era esa una jugarreta del destino para impedirle cumplir sus deseos?

Cuando al fin pudo tomar voluntad de sus piernas, se encontró sola, mirando a todos lados. Había perdido un momento importante, lo intuía, habría supuesto el cambio de todo.

\- ¡Lokikuuuuun! ¿¡Dónde estaaaaas!?

/

Tras mucho caminar, definitivamente, no era su día, ni siquiera siendo San Valentín; estaba siendo tarde ya, se avecinaban los fuegos artificiales que tanto había querido ir a ver con su amigo, y cada vez estaba más segura de que esto no iba a ser posible.

\- ¡Lokikuuuuuun! –lo llama nuevamente-

\- ¿Lokikun?

Se voltea con el corazón en un puño, para encontrarse con un pequeño de cabello plateado y vestimenta negra. Se parecía mucho a Él, tal vez demasiado.

Loki nunca la había comentado nada de tener un hermano gemelo, y eso no la gustaba, para nada.

\- Qui… ¿Quién eres tú? –pregunta, retrocediendo un paso-

\- Deberías de ser más educada con alguien que acabas de conocer…

\- (Demasiado como Él) No tengo por qué ser educada con un desconocido…

\- ladea la cabeza- Eres muy obstinada para estar con Él –sonríe- Eres divertida, me gusta…

Se queda pálida, tiembla, ¿por qué aquel niño la da tanto pánico? ¿Conocía a Loki?

\- ¿Quién eres? –vuelve a insistir-

\- Soy el Rey Utgard, Utgard Loki

Utgard… Loki… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué en su mente se formaba la imposible opción de que fuesen la misma persona? Quería huir, escapar de aquella nueva presencia que tanto pánico la daba… pero su espalda chocó con algo, o más bien alguien…

\- Kamisama… -susurró-

\- No te atrevas a acercarte a Ella, Utgard –Amenazó, abrazándola-

\- Debería de temer más de ti, que de mí.

\- No he olvidado que me juraste venganza por lo de Angrborda, así que no dejaré ni que la mires.

No quería seguir escuchando, no sabía el motivo, pero era como si algo en Ella la dijese que, de permanecer, saldría dañada.

Ella, que sólo quería haber pasado el día de hoy con su amigo, ambos corazones solitarios… y de repente, se encontraba en ésa encrucijada.

\- Volveré, no creas que no lo haré, y tal vez ésa chica pague alguna consecuencia que otra, el Loki de éste tiempo será historia…

Lo escuchó mascullar, tensarse, y su acto voluntario fue girarse con la intención de calmarlo.

Y funcionó, y el endemoniado niño se había marchado.

Mas sabía que algo se reconcomía en el Dios, probablemente se debate en el hecho de la amenaza que había profesado.

Y no andaba mal encaminada, pues se estaba maldiciendo por aquello que más temía, involucrarla en asuntos que escapaban de su comprensión. Ahora más que nunca tenía que vigilarla.

Ahora más que nunca, debía de confesar su secreto.

\- Gracias a Dios que estás a salvo… -musitó, conocedor del potencial mágico de su oponente-

\- Gra… Gracias, Kamisama, pero… ¡Lokikun! –se separa de inmediato, en estado de pánico- ¡Tengo que buscar a Lokikun! Lo… lo perdí hace un momento… ¡Y ése niño lo busca!

\- Cálmate, Mayura…

\- ¡No puedo calmarme! Y… ¿Y si le hace daño? ¿y si desaparece? –niega con la cabeza- ¡No! ¡Voy a ir a buscarle!

A los tres pasos dados, volvió a detenerla con sus brazos; y ésta vez no hubo educación, trató de soltarse, la preocupación porque algo malo le pasase podía son su raciocinio.

No lo tenía de frente, pero de alguna forma notaba enojo.

\- ¡Kamisama, suélteme! ¡He de ir a ayudarle!

\- No Mayura, Loki no necesita tu ayuda…

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Acaso no le has escuchado!? Dijo que iría contra Él, el Loki de éste tiempo, ¡no lo entiendo, pero hay que ayudarle!

\- ¡No Mayura, tus actos sólo te meterían en más problemas!

Se detiene en seco, porque aquella frase se parecía demasiado a la cantinela que le había soltado el niño hace tiempo.

Nota que se ha quedado helada, era ahora o nunca.

\- Te dije que temía que me odiases y te alejaras de mí, pero ya no puedo más –el vello de la joven se pone punta, uniendo cabos- No es necesario que le busques, porque…

\- Porque está detrás de mí…

Respuesta correcta, y sólo pudo dejarla espacio. Nunca había tenido tanto miedo en su vida, no quería que lo odiase, y menos el día de hoy.

Pero al tenerla cara a cara queda sorprendido, pues no muestra furia, o sorpresa, sólo…

Curiosidad…

Mayura no podía confesar que desde hace ya tiempo, intuía algo.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

\- Ya te lo dije, tenía miedo… pánico, Mayura…

\- ¿De que te odiase y me alejase de ti?

\- De que me dejes, de que te pase algo malo por mi culpa, de que te vayas a un lugar tan lejos, que ya no pueda encontrarte… -confesó, con los ojos cerrados-

Claro que la sonaba aquello, era lo que había sentido el día que desapareció… de acuerdo, aquella vez había tratado de decírselo, lo sentía…

Y por nada del mundo quería volver a sufrir por lo mismo.

\- Eso no va a pasar, porque voy a seguir aquí…

\- ¿De verdad? ¿No te irás ahora que sabes quién soy?

\- No… me quedaré a tu lado…

Si era lo que quería, ¿por qué parecía tan triste todavía? Recuerda la amenaza y la comprende.

Los miedos de Loki se resumen en que hagan daño a sus seres queridos… Ella… un ser querido… la hacía sentirse en el cielo.

Pues siempre se había considerado una molestia, aunque no lo confesase.

\- ¿Y tú, Loki? ¿Eres feliz aquí? –coge sus manos, colorada-

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- En la Tierra, o sea… ¿No extrañas tu verdadero mundo?

\- No –dijo, tajante-

\- ¿Y cómo es eso?

\- Porque aquí tengo todo lo que necesito, y sobre todo –apoya ambas frentes- Te tengo a ti… -suspira- Mayura, no quiero que encuentres a otro, ya me tienes a mí, ¿vale?

Rememora las palabras de Verdandi, ése chico famoso al que estaba predestinada… ¿Era Él?

Se puso de todos los colores ante el comentario, y contempló de reojo a las parejas que se agolpaban alrededor suyo, murmurando sobre sus personas.

Y sonríe, ¿por qué no decir también la verdad? Él lo había hecho, y en ella había algo que la llevaba a los mil infiernos desde hace meses.

\- No quiero estar con otro porque ya te tengo a ti, la persona a la que quiero…

Como si se hubiese desquitado de un gran peso, siente alivio y alegría. Pero el más alterado era Loki, que ni parpadeaba y sólo pudo tomarla de las mejillas para que no agachase el rostro, como solía hacer.

\- Eso quiero decir que…

\- Que no me hagas repetirlo, Lokikun…

\- sonríe como un niño- Me ha tocado una novia tímida…

No estaba acostumbrada a que le dijesen ése tipo de cosas, y menos aun cuando le planta el beso que le estampa en los labios.

Se siente en el Paraíso, cuando ésa misma mañana pensaba que era un monstruo ante la idea de invitarlo.

Una estudiante y un niño.

Trató muchas veces de enterrar esos sentimientos que habían brotado por el detective, considerándolos dañinos.

Tenía la necesidad de encontrarse con sus ojos, pero Loki no permitía separación, prácticamente se la estaba comiendo.

"Novia", eso la había llamado.

\- la suelta por falta de aire- Guau…

\- Ni que nunca te hubieses besado con nadie, estoy segura de que tienes experiencia…

\- sonríe- Puede, pero contigo ha sido completamente distinto…

\- Y… ¿Y cómo fue?...

\- Fantástico… -coloca su frente sobre la suya- Mayura, pese a posibles peligros futuros, ¿no te irás?

\- Ya te dije que No…

\- ¿Me dejarás protegerte? Y no acepto un No por respuesta…

\- ríe- Sí…

¿Qué demonios pensaba proponerla, que tanto le costaba?

\- ¿Serás mi eterno San Valentín? Éste ha acabado ya, pero tengo días más que suficientes para igualarlo…

Contempla el reloj, claro, ya son las 12 de la noche pasadas. Sonríe enternecida, ¿tanto le preocupa?

No precisaba de un día especial para sentirse querida, una persona que se esfuerza para que todos los días se sienta dichosa, eso sí que era San Valentín.

Decide ser algo vengativa, se suelta y aleja con las manos en la espalda, demostrando ego.

Loki, descolocado y asustado, sale tras Ella, ¿dijo algo malo?

\- ¿Sólo días? Yo pensaba que serían años… -sonríe ladina-

\- Ya veo… ¿quieres jugar?

Lo siguiente fue una joven corriendo, perseguida por un atractivo joven. En verdad, ambos se dejarían atrapar fácilmente, siempre y cuando se tratase del otro.

Por supuesto que no había olvidado las amenazas, por supuesto que no había olvidado las advertencias, pero al fin podía protegerla con todo su potencial, sin preocuparse por una absurda mentira.

Y la demostraría cada día de su vida que valía la pena intentarlo.

/

En el palco, Verdandi guardaba el material adivinatorio, sonriendo, orgullosa de sí misma.

Mira al cielo, a un punto fijo.

\- Lo hemos logrado, señor Odín, con su ayuda, detendremos el Ragnarok. Porque Ella ha sacado lo mejor de Loki…

/

Lejos de allí, un invitado gigante poco deseado, ya planeaba el siguiente golpe a su más terrible enemigo.

Porque Utgard Loki había descubierto la mayor debilidad de Loki, y ése era una niña humana, por la que se había acercado concienzudamente y con un plan fijado, y todos los datos necesarios para su conocimiento.

\- Con que Mayura Daidouji...

/

 _Feliz 14 de Febrerooooooooooooooo o hasta para aquellos como moi que están solitos y disfrutan de ello XD pero bueno, pese a eso, quise dar una alegría con un minific (siiiii no me he olvidado de los que tengo T.T), que la verdad es que la idea de Utgard la tenía para otro tipo de historia más larga (pero como tengo dos y tengo en mente un tercero que no me atrevo a empezar por lo mismo, pos no lo desarrollo XDDD)_

 _Así que espero que lo disfrutéis, que lo hice con todo el amor del mundo :3_


End file.
